Titan Forever
by Spike Child Katalina
Summary: The daughter of Mirai Trunks falls in love with a man who is of the race that most saiyajins are born to hate. They struggle to find a way to compromise between their races and to keep their love alive and seperate from their parents. R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Angrily I write this. This was under the influence of the music of Good Charlotte. This is a DBZ fic. Even though it may not seem like it. Most of the songs are my own. I wrote them, they aren't yours, and they are almost copyrighted for my band. You give me flames and they're anonymous, I will delete them. Because, unfortunately I don't care and by the looks of it, people have pretty much just outwardly told me, "YOU CAN'T WRITE LORD OF THE RINGS FICTIONS". Get off my back. And I know the names might not be so original, but give me a break. Please enjoy the story. ~*Katalina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Don't sue me.  
  
"Such a nice day it was at Danbunderad..." That was the first line of Laly's story for Reading. Michael Donbater was looking over her shoulder as he touched her side. She hit him hard in the stomach sending him back 2 feet, "Leave me alone!" She yelled. Michael was one of the troublemakers in her class as she was the more Punk Rock girl along with her best friends Zoe and Kasey. Laly was a Saiya-jin like her mother and father. It was the same way with Zoe and Kasey. Zoe looked at Laly along with the rest of the class and Kasey. "What'd you do to him?" Zoe asked as the bell rang and the three of them picked up their things and left for their lockers. "I punched him." Kasey looked at Laly as she replied, "Well, he does it everyday. Maybe you should just ignore him. Or maybe you could just go with the flow and then later slap him and tell him, ' WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? MOLEST ME?'" They stopped at their lockers as they laughed. "You know, that's a good idea. I should do that sometime. Thanks, Kasey." "You're always welcome." As they closed their lockers and got to the bus they were supposed to ride, they bent their heads down and sighed as Scott and Joseph yelled their names. Scott and Joseph were Kasey's brothers; they were twins and 2 years younger than her. "Why does this always happen?" Zoe said, sadly. Instead of waiting for them, they walked on the bus, taking a seat in the empty back of the bus, where they usually sat with most of the 'Goths'.  
  
As Joseph and Scott tried to get on the bus, they were practically trampled by a group of the protesting 'Goths', which were most of Laly, Zoe, and Kasey's friends. "Zoe!" Jennifer shouted as she walked to the back with the rest of the group. "Hey, Jennifer." Throughout the rest of the bus ride, like always, there was laughter, yells, jokes, slaps, and Scott, Joseph, and most of the 'popular' kids up at the front of the bus.  
  
As Laly, Zoe, and Kasey got off the bus, along with Joseph and Scott, Laly looked to Kasey's house as Joseph and Scott entered it, "What happened?" she asked as she looked to Kasey and Zoe, "They usually pester us after we get off the bus at your stop." Kasey looked down as she rolled her eyes and walked on to the house with the rest of them, "They're like that some times. They think they're not 'cool' enough." They all stopped, looked at each other and started to laugh. As Zoe, Kasey, and Laly all did their homework together, Kasey teasingly asked, "So, Laly, what's up with you and the quarterback of the varsity football team?" She laughed as Laly stopped, "What about us?" Zoe looked at Laly, "Are you kidding me? Me and Kasey saw you two talking yesterday." Laly cringed, "I was just talking to him. We aren't going out." Zoe finished "Yet!" Kasey laughed, "Well maybe we should get off her case, she doesn't even accept Michael and he's the 'coolest' and 'most popular' kid in the school." Zoe shrugged, "Yeah." Laly replied, "Besides, me and Tolan are making plans for the dance. Just like you and Brett, and Kasey and Trevor." She grinned, knowing she had them beat, now.  
  
Their talking went on until they finished all of their homework, "Ok, now on to practice." Laly said, getting up and walking to Kasey's garage along with Kasey and Zoe. Kasey's dad, Donberad, and her mother, Kaily were in the Garage along with the drums, Laly's bass guitar, and Zoe's guitar and the microphones and boom box to record their songs. Kasey sighed, "Mom, dad, we gotta practice.so.could we?" Donberad and Kaily laughed, "Sure darling," Her mother said as she picked up her things along with Donberad. "You, girls don't play anything inappropriate, alright? Ha ha." They nodded in agreement.  
  
As Kasey's parent's left, Laly whispered to Zoe and Kasey, "You're dad acts like my Grandpa Vegeta." They laughed. Vegeta was still alive, along with Bulma, Trunks, and Kaila; Vegeta and Bulma being Laly's grandparents and Kaila and Trunks being her parents. They walked to their instruments, getting ready, testing the instruments, and trying to remember the beats of the song and the lyrics to the song. Laly hit the record and play buttons and they started to record the song.  
  
Take my hand now I'll guide you through the Lives of her and the lives of you She claims she knows what love is But take my hand and Stay by my side  
  
She never lies and He never loves She always cares and He always dares  
  
She was the goody-two-shoes And he was the punk rebel She loved him, but He hated her level  
  
Take my hand now I'll guide you through the Lives of her and the lives of you She claims she knows what love is But take my hand and Stay by my side  
  
What was this about? Why did she want him? She seemed to be in too Much doubt  
  
They would make fun of her As she always wanted the rebels And he wouldn't care because She fell in the rubble.  
  
Take my hand now I'll guide you through the Lives of her and the lives of you She claims she knows what love is But take my hand and Stay by my side  
  
Through the lives of her and you. Through the lives of her and you. Through the lives of her____ and____you____________ .Say the crimson hasn't died. Laly hit the stop button as they smiled and looked to each other with a smile, "That was good." They laughed and did a few other songs within the next hour or so. They now had finished everything they wanted to do with their time together on this beautiful Wednesday. Kasey and Laly bid farewell to Zoe, joking with her and practically making her parents too angry. Laly was the last to go now. Kaila stopped the air car looking at Laly with a confused look and scratching the back of her head, her red hair was messed up because she had jumped too much. Kaila had some sunglasses on and a rather appropriate outfit on.  
  
"She looks like she's going to a meeting or something." Laly whispered to Kasey. Kasey laughed silently. "Hi, Mrs. Brief."  
  
Kasey said to Kaila, "Hello Kasey. Come on Miss Laly. We have a parent/student/teacher conference to go to. For hitting Michael in the stomach?" Laly laughed sheepishly. "I hope you survive, my great friend, Laly." Laly looked at Kasey, "Thank you. Wish me luck!" "Luck!" They both laughed as Laly got in the air car and waved goodbye to Kasey. "You had no free right to hit him in the stomach, miss Laly!" the teacher, Mr. Gono shouted. Laly looked at him, "Well, He keeps doing it, everyday and I have tried so much to ignore him. He won't leave me alone! If anything, yell at him, not me." Mr. Gono grunted, "You also keep baring midriff, I want it to stop!" Laly rolled her eyes and sat back. "Mr. Gono, I think you should give these children free rights in this school. They usually have rules everywhere and whenever they express themselves it's unbelievably and stupidly not allowed. So, if you have no care for their rights and no need for them being happy, keep these rules up. Laly and I shall leave now and I will hopefully make sure that she does not do it ever again. But other than the midriff. I can't retain her from that. I will let her wear what she wants. Unless it is explicit in any way. I suggest you not inform Kasey Jostylinerat's mother about this, including also Zoe Montaer's mother. I know them both very well and they have the same thoughts about what their daughters wear as I do. Good night, Mr. Gono." And with that, they left with a smile and went home.  
  
As Kaila walked in the door and set her things down on the couch and dresser, where a lamp was held along with a telephone and a pad of paper and pencil for messages, She knew Trunks was up to something. She heard him shout, "DAMN DAYSTONS!" Kaila and Laly both jumped back as they walked into the kitchen, seeing Trunks writing something out. Kaila walked over to him, giving him a massage around his neck and upper back area, "What went wrong, Trunks?" Trunks looked to Laly kind of seriously as she sat down right across the table from him. "Laly. Do you know a man named Tolan at your school?" Laly replied immediately, "Yes. Why?" Trunks tried to retain himself from yelling at her, "NEVER! I mean, NEVER go near him if you feel you aren't safe around him." Laly was too bewildered. "What?! Why?!" She exclaimed confusedly to her father. He started to tell her, but Kaila held him back from it, "No, I think it's best to tell her in 2 months, Trunks." Trunks took a deep breath and looked at his wife, "Why? So it will hurt her more? I won't stand for it! Our races are not to be colliding together, Kaila!" a tear struck Laly's eye as she got up and started to walk to her room. Kaila called out to her, "Laly, wait." Laly stopped and looked at her mother. "You'll find out within the 2 months you are given. You'll learn about what we are talking about." Kaila gave a forced smile, as did Laly as she walked up to her room, fast. "Do you think maybe I was a little, too, harsh on her?" Trunks said, looking down at his ruined papers as he sighed, "Yes. More than a little though, darling." Kaila's bewildered actions took her to say something to him, "Darling, why were you shouting about the Daystons?" Trunks sighed once more, "Laly is going to the next dance with a man from the damned race. they're friends. But you know how friends of the different sex come out, don't you?" Kaila answered, "Yes. Of course, look at us." She smiled just then as Trunks looked at her seriously, "Honey, this could change her life forever, it could ruin her life. Their mating season is in 2 months and they will still be friends by then and his attraction will grow." Kaila's smile faded too fast as her eyes got wide and she sat down in a chair putting her head in her hands. "Now I get it. But Trunks. doesn't that mean that if they become to love each other then." Trunks stopped her with a short kiss, "Yes, but this is such short notice, Kaila." Kaila finished, "We don't know. she might love him though."  
  
The feud between Daystons and Saiya-jins had come to be since the two planets became neighboring planets and they fought over land and other unclaimed planets. They have hated each other's race since the day they collided horribly. It was known that Saiya-jins would be known for their tails, in which they would look to the moonlight and become merciless apes, exceeding to levels and becoming powerful beings. Daystons were known for they're different colored hair, their extreme speed and power becoming more powerful than any Saiya-jin ever would any day. Daystons were also known for becoming in heat for three weeks every 10 years and marking their mate by digging their fangs in their mates neck and sucking some of the sweet blood from their neck. They would take enough to avoid any closeness of exhaustion. They would be merciless when they mated. The males would get frustrated and angered easily during their period of heat and may take out their frustration on their mates. It would be mainly known throughout the Daystonian and Saiya-jin empires and planets that if a female Saiya-jin and a male Dayston were to ever love each other that they would never fight, there we be no feuds, no fights and they would always look out for each other. They would also sacrifice their life for their mate's life: any day. They would be like soul mates and never leave each other. They would always love each other and that love would never fade. This would only be true if it were a female Saiya-jin and a male Dayston. It would never work if it were vise-versa. Trunks and Kaila both hated Daystons. It was their instinct. They could never turn away from it. No matter what happened. There would always be a feud between the families. If Laly and Tolan loved each other, they would have to find a very quick way to strike a compromise between the Daystons and the Saiya-jins: once and for all. Most knew it would probably be impossible because Daystons and Saiya-jins have always hated each other. Always have and always will. There was one way to strike an end to this feud though. ~* *~ It was the next morning and Laly, Kasey, and Zoe were all walking to school. "Augh!" muttered the frustrated Laly; "I forgot my homework for Science." They arrived at the school, looking at it in disgust as students passed them. "The dreaded halls of death." They bent their heads and sighed. Tolan snuck up behind Laly and kissed her on the forehead as his arms slinked around her waist. Kasey and Zoe looked at the both of them as Brett and Trevor ran past them pretending to fight as they laughed and made jokes. Kasey took Trevor's hand and Zoe took Brett's hand as they went in the school. After a while, they stopped, noticing Laly and Tolan talking. They both didn't have a smile on their faces.  
  
"M-my father told me to, to stay away from you when I didn't feel safe around you." Tolan put both of his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "I know. We better go though. I promise to tell you the reason why, baby." They smiled and looked to Kasey, Trevor, Brett, and Zoe who were practically yelling at them, "Come on! Before I prune!" they all laughed and walked into the school.  
  
"And so, we learned that the Android Revolution was one of the highest peeks in this worlds history." Laly was too interested in this. Her History teacher still didn't say who was responsible for stopping the revolution. She rose her hand now, causing stares and blank looks. "M-Mrs. Yaima?" Mrs. Yaima looked at Laly, "Yes, Ms. Brief?" The stares and blank looks were still the same, still targeted at the same person, "Who stopped this revolution?" Zoe's eyes, Kasey's eyes, Trevor's eyes, Brett's eyes, and unbelievably Tolan's eyes all went wide. Mrs. Yaima stopped for a while, and then answered, "Well, to be truthful, your father. Trunks Brief." Laly's eyes went wide as Mrs. Yaima went on. "He had incredible movements, could fly, created a golden ora around himself, and could change the color of his hair. I believe you must have the same features." Laly cringed, ".I might." Looks and stares were exchanged as Mrs. Yaima went on, "Do you happen to know the scientific name for the transformation?" Laly sighed, "Yes, but I dare not tell the name of it." She smiled. After class, Laly, Zoe, Kasey, Brett, Tolan, and Trevor all walked to the lunchroom as Laly talked about why she wouldn't tell the name then sat down at the lunch table while Tolan got angered more and more when he heard the word 'Saiya-jin'. "I didn't want to just give it away. It's just not right." Laly looked at Tolan, and then ran a hand through his hair as Zoe and Kasey went with Brett and Trevor to the lunch line. Laly looked in his eyes, "What's wrong, Tolan?" she smiled, a tear going down her face. He looked to her; the angered look wiped off of his face now. He looked in her eyes as he kissed her softly on the lips and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Nothing, Laly. I-I'll tell you later. Along with what I promised to tell you; I promise." He whispered in her ear. Zoe, Trevor, Brett and Kasey got back from 6 minutes in the lunch line seeing Tolan and Laly laugh and talk.  
  
"...So what was the cause of the Sodium theory? I can't remember." Laly was doing the work she left at home as Tolan, Brett, and Trevor all talked amongst each other and Kasey and Zoe helped Laly with her homework. Four of the more popular kids came by and stopped at their table. They looked at the 6 of them fiercely, angered and then spoke. The table that Zoe, Tolan, Laly, Kasey, Trevor and Brett were sitting at was the table they sat all the time, they had no idea why they stood there with their brand name fashions and dyed hair. Laly cleared her throat, "Yes?" The first girl stood in front of them, "What did you say to Kayla?" Tolan, Trevor, Brett, Zoe, and Kasey started to laugh as Laly tried to stifle her laugh. "I'm sorry?" She chuckled, trying not to smile. The girl scoffed, "She told us that you put a poisonous snake in her locker. She also told us that it almost bit her." The 6 of them laughed again. "What does that have anything to do with saying anything?" "She told us you called her a slut!" The girl hissed. This only made the 6 of them laugh even harder. Laly tried to stifle another laugh, " Well it's true!" They laughed even more now than they did, feeling as if their sides were about to burst. The bell rang and they got up, making the 'popular' people look bad and feel too angry to stand them. ~* *~ After school let out, Laly, Kasey, Tolan and Trevor all got in Tolan's air car as Brett and Zoe got in Brett's air car and left to the pizzeria.  
  
"I still don't get it though."Trevor started to say. "If it's thick thin crust, what's the point of even saying thick? Because it's thin.gargh." Zoe, Laly, Tolan and Kasey all started to laugh.  
  
Ok, well I know that "Punk Rock" girls may not show midriff a lot, but oh well. Give me a break. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Titan Forever! (Btw, the band that the girls are in is called Titan 63. =) so now you know where I got the name of the story.) Alone I Stand 


	2. Bloody Hatred

A/N: Yes! The second chapter is up! Yay! : Waves flag: It's been a while. I hope you all like this chapter, maybe a bit better than the last one since I departed from my Good Charlotte CD a while ago (. Not cool. Oh well. I got inspiration from other songs. This entire chapter basically takes place in the West City Hospital. I'm just going to cut to the chase. I hope you enjoy this chappie. ^-^  
  
~*Katalina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that originated from the ANIME. I own the ones that originated from my brain, though (. In limens (I think that's how you spell It. :/) terms: DON'T SUE ME. Have a good day (.  
  
Bloody Hatred  
  
Laly sat in her geometry class, taking notes and doing all the expected work. The principle then walked in, not a happy look on his face as he looked to Laly and spoke, "Ms. Ou, you have an emergency," he turned to the teacher, "She must be excused from this class." Laly looked to the principle, then to Tolan, a pretty serious look on his face as he looked back to Laly, then looking back to his work as she stood.  
  
She took her things and walked out of the classroom with the principle as he stopped and talked to her now, "Your mother was nearly killed today, Laly. Your grandmother is here to pick you up and take you to the hospital. She's waiting in the lobby. I suggest you get your things and any work from your other classes."  
  
Laly nodded, shock filling her eyes as she heard him talk. She ran off to her locker, tears falling from her eyes as she put her hand over her mouth.  
  
Moments later, Laly got her things, still crying as Bulma looked to her and hugged her deeply, comforting her, then walking out of the school, to her air car, and drove off to the hospital. They were mostly quiet the entire way to the hospital.  
  
As Bulma and Laly got into the hospital, Laly ran into her father's arms, starting to cry again as he hugged her and rubbed her back comfortingly whispering into her ear as tears just barely touched his cheek, "Shhh. it'll be ok. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Laly tried to whisper back, but failed, "How do you know that?" Trunks was silent and kissed his daughter on the head and sat down, offering a seat to her too. Through the entire three hours they were there, Laly looked down and thought, Trunks' arm around his daughter as he comforted her at some times.  
  
A nurse walked out of Kaila's room and spoke, "Mr. Ou?"  
  
Trunks looked up, as did Laly, "Yes?" he asked, walking to the nurse. "Is she alright? Is she going to be all right? Is the glass out?!" Laly gulped, remembering her father telling her about the entire incident.  
  
The nurse laughed and responded, "Yes, Mr. Ou, she'll be fine. It's just going to take about 200 stitches to clean up the deep glass cuts and two weeks from any activity at all." Laly cringed, tears falling as the nurse looked to Laly.  
  
"You must be Laly." The nurse said.  
  
Laly responded, still crying, "Yes, yes I am."  
  
The nurse motioned for Bulma, Trunks, and Laly to all come into the room, and there lay Kaila. She was bruised, most of her bloody cuts cleaned up as she spoke, her voice scratchy, "Laly. come here." Laly looked confused, and still cried, walking to her mother and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Yes?" Laly asked.  
  
Kaila held out her hand, giving Laly a locket and speaking as she sat up, trunks walking to Kaila while saying her name. Kaila looked to Trunks and spoke, "I'll be fine."  
  
Laly looked at her mother and hugged her very softly and spoke, "Who did this to you, mother?"  
  
The immediate words from Kaila's mouth were, "A Dayston."  
  
Laly balled her fist, as did Trunks, "I'm so sorry, mother."  
  
Trunks spoke, Bulma leaving without a word, inner family business, "It was that Daystons father.I knew it all along."  
  
Laly looked into her fathers eyes, "What?! T-Tolan's father? Wh." She stopped in mid-sentence, then speaking again, looking down "I'll try and find out as much as I can and not get hurt while I'm at it."  
  
Trunks hugged his daughter, as he lightly hugged Kaila. Kaila spoke, "Please, do."  
  
~* *~ A dial tone was heard as Laly called Tolan at home on the pay phone in the lobby of the hospital. Tolan's mother answered the phone. "Tolan's not here, little girl. I'm afraid he's off with Alestia. I'll make sure he calls you back at your own ruined home."  
  
Laly couldn't resist yelling back at her, "I don't give a damn! Get him on the Goddamn phone. I know he's there; you just don't want me to talk to him because I'm a Saiya-jin. I'm sick of your damned feud, maybe you could try compromise once and a while! It's useful! Tolan would NEVER date another woman while he is with me. He loves me, and I have proof. Maybe if we could state clearly what we want once in a while, we would be more understood. But it's alright, I guess I shouldn't be wasting my time with someone who hates my guts because of my parents and my race."  
  
She hung up the phone with anger, tears coming down, no sound from her as almost everyone stared at her. Laly didn't care. A strong arm slinked around her waist, a head resting on her shoulder as a whisper was heard in her ear, "Brave." The man said. It was Tolan.  
  
Laly jumped in his arms, her arms around his neck as she still cried and he rubbed her back. Tolan spoke, "I'm sorry this even happened, I tried warning them.I tried to tell them."  
  
She hushed him with a finger to his lips, her red-pink hair behind her ears, as small forms of sweat appeared on her forehead, her eyes puffy from crying as she spoke, "Don't, Tolan. Just.don't. Come with me. I'm gonna be here all night."  
  
They walked down the corridor, then to Kaila's room. Laly opened the door, looking in and asking, "Is it alright if we come in?"  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yes."  
  
Laly led Tolan in, sitting down side by side in chairs next to Kaila's bed. Kaila spoke, " Tolan. Your father did this." Tolan balled his fist and looked down, not even hating Kaila or Trunks' presence.  
  
"I know. he told me and I did all I could.please, please forgive me." Tolan looked up, his eyes welling with tears.  
  
Kaila laughed and nodded slightly, "Your parents don't understand you, just like Trunks and I don't understand Laly. You love a woman of the hated race, and she loves a man of the hated race. It's all up to you two. I'm sure you'll both find a compromise. yet this feud is legendary. There's almost nothing you can do to stop it." Trunks gripped his fists, looking at Tolan with much hatred in his eyes.  
  
Tolan looked to Trunks, Laly looking down at the floor, "Mr. Ou.I'm.I'm sorry for causing such hatred. I mean no harm to you, your wife or your daughter... I sound pathetic," He looked down, "But it's only to make more understanding. I dislike hate with a passion. I would show you some--" Laly stopped him with a hand on his left leg, watching her hand as she shook her head and whispered, "Not now."  
  
Kaila and Trunks reacted in unison, "Not now for what?" Kaila asked.  
  
Laly stood, a sigh from her lips and a tear from her eyes as she began to lift her shirt, turning her back to show the tattoo, which looked like a cut with a heart on the side. "We would have waited for you to just discover it. but we did this for our love." Trunks winced, as did Kaila. Tolan showed his tattoo. The tattoos were both on their lower backs.  
  
Trunks laughed, looking at his daughter, "You're both brave. It's nice to see your love for each other show within the hatred of our races."  
  
Tolan and Laly both looked at each other bewildered. The door was knocked down in a bang, doctors and nurses yelling at the man to get out of Kaila's room as Trunks stood in front of him.  
  
Tolan growled as he gripped Laly's hand and she gripped his. She held him back from anything he would regret, especially yelling at his father.  
  
Trunks moved out of the way after speaking, "You heartless son of a bitch." The man only laughed, he was Tolan's father.  
  
Laly walked right in front of him, feeling the need to yell again, tears coming from her eyes, "You had NO right, WHATSOEVER, to do this! Your damn hatred for each other is sickening! Learn some respect, love, and not just for your family." She cried more, stopping and looking back at the disgusted man as everyone looked on in amazement and shock. "And.and you destroy heartlessly. I wish you could see past your fucking ego and fear and stop feuding before someone innocent gets killed. If you just listen to Tolan and I.just once. you would maybe see how much this is hurting us!" Laly ran off, crying as Tolan ran past his father and after Laly. Tolan's father was then escorted out of the hospital leaving trunks and Kaila by each other's side, whispering and thinking together.  
  
Laly's tears were dripping her rough leather "jeans" that were cut to her knees. She sat down, her back hunched as her head was in her hands, her eyes not covered as she looked to her legs, thinking. Tolan rubbed her back, feeling the gray long-sleeved undershirt and black short-sleeved shirt. She stood, Tolan wrapping his arms around her as her arms curled up against her chest and her head lay on his shoulder, her tears staining his shirt and soaked through it.  
  
"We're taking the entire weekend to ourselves, Laly." Tolan said, looking to Laly, kissing her cheek.  
  
Laly looked up to him, "What?" She stopped, a small grin appearing on her lips, "Are you suggesting we run away together, Tolan?"  
  
Tolan looked in Laly's eyes, then kissed her, deeply, passionately.his tongue sliding oh so gently into her mouth and rubbed against the roof of it. They broke from the kiss, Tolan's tongue sliding out teasingly as it slid across Laly's lips. She smiled as he spoke, "Yes. For the entire weekend, just you and me, and no one to hold us back from each other."  
  
As Laly was just about to speak, Vegeta had stormed in the hospital, then seeing Laly and Tolan, he yelled, "You dirty son of a bitch Dayston!" he could have stopped there, Tolan's hands were already balled fists and his eyes closed tightly as he tried to hold back the hatred, Laly sighing as she looked down, her eyes closed.  
  
Vegeta continued, "Get your filthy hands off of my grand daughter!" he yelled, then reaching Tolan with a sneer of hatred in his eyes.  
  
Tolan refused and spoke, "I do not intend to, don't excuse me of any crime I didn't commit. I was the one who nearly killed your daughter in-law, my father did." And with that, Tolan walked off, angry as Laly took in a deep breath and looked at her grand father in light bits of hatred.  
  
Laly spoke now, "He wasn't harming me.he was comforting me. He didn't do anything wrong.why don't you just start showing more respect, Grandpa?" She closed her eyes somewhat tight, walking off as she followed Tolan.  
  
Vegeta growled and walked inside of Kaila's room, his plain look still the same. His eyebrows still arched down as he crossed his arms and looked at his daughter in-law. "You let that girl be with him? I don't kn." Trunks began, interrupting his father, "Yes, father, we do! It's her own freedom, her own body, and her own mind we aren't going to control her life like the over-protective parents we were when she was younger. She's older now, she can handle herself. We know that boy, and we know how he acts. He's not like his family, not like his race."  
  
This, his jaw opened just barely, took Vegeta aback. Kaila was asleep, still in the healing process, her surgery was to be scheduled the next day.  
  
Kaila had been cooking lunch for Trunks when this incident occurred. A fire broke when she turned around and her shirt caught on fire. She got it out with water, but had discovered seconds later that the wall was being blasted open, the glass of the window flying everywhere, especially in her skin, deeply.  
  
Tolan's father had picked her up by the throat, almost suffocating her and whispered Janavasitian in her ear, "So you are Elanja's pride.you worthless Saiya-jin." She could barely move or breathe as she scratched at his hands, but he remained unaffected.  
  
Kaila struggled for breath, then being dropped on more glass as the man was knocked down; Trunks had punched him in the mouth and kicked him in the stomach. It wasn't going to be long until he was conscious again. He ran to Kaila and spoke, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kaila began to cough up blood, the glass still stuck in her and she shook her head, her body bloody. "No.No I'm not."  
  
~* *~  
  
A/N: ALL RIGHT! The Second chapter is done and I can't wait for "Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers"! My former social studies teacher sucks, . He works at Wherenberg theaters, and he gets to see it on Friday. *The 13th * No fair. I'm glad if anyone thinks that I put up the second chapter faster than any of the other chapters on my other stories. Feel free to express feelings about this story, please tell me how you feel about it. Well I'm off. ~*Katalina  
  
Third Chapter: Deceiving Soul 


End file.
